Help, Not Hurt
by Free Cake
Summary: AU. The past few weeks, Dib Membrane hasn't been speaking. He has been traumatized. His counselor is trying to get him to speak and tell him what's wrong, while an alien is trying to keep him silent forever. ZaDR;DaDR.


**I think this is the first 'M' rated fanfiction I'm writing. O_o Wow. I'm actually really perverted and I never write any M stuff? What the hell! D:  
>Okay, on to fanfic. Enjoy this…? <strong>

**FUTURE WARNINGS: AU (no kidding. ._.), a little OOC-ness (expected), and yes, M-rated scenes (ZaDR/DaDR/rape). You have been warned. Do not yell at me via review if you read it and do not like.**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: ZaDR/rape. Once again, if you don't like it, there's a back button on your browser. Do not yell at me via review.  
><strong>

**A few things about this AU story: **

**1.) It happens in high school.**

**2.) Zim actually has a brain (or at least a PAK that's not defective) and had a good disguise.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal high school day. Of course it was. Why wouldn't it be? For Dib Membrane, the last few weeks were anything but normal. It felt like hell. He was in Geometry class, like he was supposed to be for third period. Most people were talking, some even shouting across the room to talk to each other. On normal days, Dib would be able to block it out somehow and focus on his assignments. For the past few weeks, however, his head was on the desk, arms covering his head in a desperate attempt to block out noise. Nothing seemed quiet to him any more.<p>

Suddenly the class was only whispering. It wasn't complete silence, but Dib raised his head. The lower volume level was nice. He saw the teacher with several papers. They were test papers, to be exact. Dib sighed. The teacher then put a paper on his desk. In big red numbers, it had a '62' at the top of the paper in a circle. Dib only looked at the number for a moment before folding the paper in half and sticking it in his binder. He knew something was wrong with him. The past few weeks, his grades were slowly descending. Before then, he had gotten 100's in every class, once in a while, get a 98. Now, he was at the bottom of his class. His high school life was even worse now. After everything he had been through, this was the worst.

It was 1:00 PM. Third period was over. Dib grabbed his binder lazily and walked out the door of the classroom. He knew where to head next. He had to go to the office, student services actually. Of course, the teachers had noticed Dib's sudden indolent mood and terrible grades. Of course they would send him to a counselor. They've contacted his dad as well, so his dad highly encouraged it as well. Now, Dib found himself going to a ridiculous counselor every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. He obviously thought it was too much. He'd already tried skipping, but that was a failure.

When Dib opened the door to the main office, there was a woman sitting at the front desk. She was looking at her nails as if she had broken of them. Dib paid no attention to her, really. He knew where to go. Beside the desk, there was a hallway with multiple doors. Dib walked down that hallway. He went past the principal's office on the right, then a copy room on the left. Then, he passed the vice principal's office again on the right. On the left again was the counselor's office. The door was open, but no counselor. Dib did nothing but sit down in the office and put his binder in the floor. The counselor, Mr. Dwicky, was always about five minutes late.

About six or seven minutes later, Mr. Dwicky walked into the office. "Hello, Dib," he said as he took his seat at his desk.

Dib didn't respond. He didn't speak anymore.

These meetings with the counselor were always the same. Dib would arrive before Dwicky. Dwicky would say hello, but Dib would never answer. Dwicky tried asking a few questions, like about school work or his family. Dib never answered. He just sat there, breathing and constantly watching the clock. Dwicky would soon give up and look through files on his computer. Dib felt Dwicky really didn't care for helping him. He thought Dwicky only did it for a check at the end of the week.

"So, is there anything you'd like to talk about today?" Dwicky started. The pattern continued on as normal. Dib just stared at the clock. At 2 'o' clock, he would be out of there. Dwicky sighed.

"Family, friends, school…" Dwicky then continued on. "Anything… just speaking in general…"

Dib opened his mouth as if he would say something, but then only took a deep breath before shutting it.

Dwicky looked at Dib, his eyes serious. "I honestly don't know why you keep on being quiet, refusing help and refusing to get better," he started. "If you spoke, if you actually let us help you, you could go back to getting stellar grades in all your classes. Some of the teachers told me you were such a diligent student. Now, you're sluggish and lazy. You don't even speak. Can you please tell me, or at least anyone, what's troubling you?"

Dib was a bit surprised by the slight change in the pattern, but he didn't show it. The words got to him a bit, but his opinion of Dwicky remained the same. He still felt that Dwicky only did simple things and never tried hard at this job. He only did the minimum for a paycheck.

"I want to help you," Dwicky said next.

"For a paycheck."

Both were surprised at the voice. Dib thought for a moment. Did he say that? The voice sounded dry, as if it hadn't spoken in weeks, and it almost cracked as it spoke.

"… A check?" Dwicky then said. "Dib… you think I do this all for money? Believe it or not, I actually enjoy helping kids and teens who are troubled like you. That's why I took this job. The money is like a slight bonus that comes from the satisfaction of helping people."

Dib stared at Dwicky more a few minutes, actually surprised. Now the normal pattern was completely destroyed. Dib had actually spoken. He said he'd actually never speak. He promised…

Dib then looked down at the floor. "I spoke…" he then said aloud.

Dwicky looked at the younger male. "Yes, you did," he said. "After about five weeks of coming to my office, you have spoken."

Little droplets of water started forming in Dib's eyes. Dib had promised never to speak. He felt he was in great trouble.

Dib quickly stood up from the chair. He didn't move for a moment, which caused Dwicky to ask, "Something wrong, Dib?"

Dib was silent for a moment. Dwicky then started off, "You know, Dib, you should speak more often. You probably have a great voice no one has heard in a while."

Dib only nodded. It was only 1:20, but Dib, his voice cracking, said, "I need to go to the bathroom."

Dwicky then responded, "Fine. Considering the past five weeks, we've actually made some bit of progress. We'll consider this session over."

Dib slightly nodded before going out the door. Did he have to go to the bathroom? No. Of course not. He just wanted out of that room, the room where he spoke. He had no idea what had pushed him to even speak. It just happened.

However, it felt nice to speak.

Dib was walking to his next class, forgetting about said bathroom. He thought about actually talking. He could carry on a conversation quite well. He spoke clearly, didn't use 'like' five thousand times in one sentence like some of the teenagers in the high school, and even thought before he spoke to make sure he didn't say anything wrong or stupid. He thought about talking again, only to have his hopes crashing down as he remembered why he was silenced and what horrible things had to happen to ensure that he was quiet.

He tried to put it behind him for now (though he was unsuccessful) and headed to his fourth period class.

* * *

><p>After an hour and ten some odd minutes, fourth period was over. Dib decided not to go by his locker in the noisy hallway one last time, but to just leave school and walk home.<p>

As Dib was about to walk out the front door, he saw the office. Then, it came to him. Dib had just noticed he had left his binder in the counselor's office. He had forgotten it. Dib could have gone in there and gotten it easily, but he really didn't care for it. He decided to leave it in the office for now.

Dib used to like walking home. His house wasn't too far, and it gave him time to just think. He hated walking home now, and it was because of that thinking time. Somehow, his thinking all just went back to what happened. Dib then thought about how he spoke earlier. He couldn't get that off his mind either. He was traumatized so he would never speak. Why did he speak then? Dib knew he was thinking about it way too much, but he couldn't get it out of his head.

What if he could recover from this? Dib thought about things possibly going back to the way they were. He then shook his head. He knew that would never happen. He knew he would either stay silent or go through more traumatizing.

Soon, Dib arrived home. He saw that his sister wasn't home yet, but then remembered it was Wednesday, and she stayed after school for some gaming club or something. Dib only sighed as he walked up the stairs to his room.

Once Dib was in his room, he saw the numerous posters of U.F.O.s, Loch Ness Monster, and Bigfoot. He used to love these posters. Now, Dib was having a hard time looking at them without feeling sick. He knew he needed to take these posters down, but that would only cause people to question him. He was already lethargic and silent. If he took down the posters he had kept up since he was five, people would be concerned.

Dib had a huge obsession with the paranormal when he was young, but over the years, he had calmed that obsession down, and people no longer called him crazy. During his first year of high school, he had made a few friends. He even dated a girl once, but it didn't last long. Now, it was his second year of high school, and the past few weeks had caused him to lose what little friends he had.

Dib could feel sweat drops on the back of his neck. Of course he was hot. He was wearing a black trench coat during spring. He took the trench coat off, feeling instantly cooler. He then noticed something about his arms. The bruises were no longer there. That was a good thing. Then, his mind trailed back to how he got those bruises. He remembered it every day, but today he couldn't stop thinking about it. It was just as bad as the day afterwards.  
>Dib took off his glasses as he felt hot tears in his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<br>_

_Alarm bells were going off in Dib's head as he was being dragged to the bottom floor of the house. His shirt collar was somewhat choking him, but Zim kept an iron grip on the shirt collar as he dragged Dib. Once they were there, Zim released his grip on the shirt, only to grab his wrists with one of his hands. Dib looked up at Zim. He looked much different now._

_Whenever Zim first arrived at the school a year ago, he had black hair, ivory skin, and blue eyes that most would love. Now, he saw two antennae taking the place of hair, skin a weird shade of green, and red eyes that looked like they wanted to kill Dib._

"_So you've found out," Zim started. "I have to ask how."_

_Dib was still nervous. Zim may have sounded calm, but Dib had already done enough stupid things this week. "You…should shut the window curtains if you're taking off a human disguise. I accidently saw you."_

_Zim was silent for a moment. He was remembering the last week, trying to find out when he could have seen him. "Ah…that defective robot had uncast my disguise on accident."_

_That was true. Dib remembered seeing a small robot messing with Zim's backpack that was part of his disguise. Dib had no idea why he decided to do what the robot did whenever Zim had confronted him._

_"Dib… you are going to be silenced," Zim started, his words sounding deadly. His face was in Dib's. "I'll be making sure you don't speak of this."_

_"I promise I won't tell," Dib said, his voice shaking. He grew only more nervous when Zim had pushed him to the ground and was on top of him._

_"You won't even speak," Zim said next._

_"Even if I tried to tell, they wouldn't believe me!" Dib said, struggling somewhat to get the alien off of him._

_"There's still a possibility they would, Dib," Zim responded, his face close to Dib's. Dib grew horrified as he saw a smirk on Zim's face. "Besides… I should give you something to help you learn from your mistakes. Think of it as punishment."_

_Dib's eyes grew wide. Zim removed Dib's glasses. He tossed them to the side, but lucky for Dib, they weren't cracked or broken. Zim grabbed Dib's neck, and Dib tried to break free from his grasp. He struggled desperately as Zim kissed him, his eyes shut to avoid seeing anything. Zim then slid his tongue into the human's mouth. Dib screamed through the kiss as Zim's snake-like tongue roamed his mouth. It was so weird for him._

_Dib felt Zim let go of his wrists and broke the kiss. Dib's struggling increased then, only to be stopped by two mechanical legs to hold his wrists down again. Dib then opened eyes to see spider legs coming from Zim's backpack. Zim's hand then went to Dib's shirt, pulling up to expose Dib's chest. Since the trench coat Dib was also wearing was already out of the way, Zim just left it as it was and only continued. Dib felt a blush on his cheeks, and he shivered a bit at the cold air he felt on his chest. Zim's hand was gone from Dib's neck to touch Dib's chest, and the hand was quickly replaced with a mechanical spider leg a split second later. Dib gasped when the alien's tongue was around one of nipples._

_"Get off!" Dib shouted. What was happening had just hit him, the horror of it all just now sinking in that he was getting raped by an alien._

_Zim laughed a bit. "You're trying to tell me what to do in your position?" He then continued on to sucking on the nipple, a loud moan coming from Dib._

_"Dib." Zim paused for a moment. "Never speak again after today."_

_"Why would I agree to that?" Dib said, his voice shaky._

_"So I can ensure you'll stay quiet," Zim answered._

_Dib scoffed at his question. He had already said he'd stay quiet, didn't he? Why did he have to promise eternal silence after this?_

_A few seconds later, Zim then started touching Dib's chest again. Dib tried his best to stay quiet, but he had a feeling he would soon not be able to. Whenever Zim's hand went to the button of Dib's pants, Dib was then struggling again, trying ever so hard to break free from the mechanical limbs. Zim quickly pulled down both Dib's pants and boxers, his lips moving towards Dib's erection. Dib's eyes were wide with fear, continuing his hopeless struggle. Zim kept a grip on Dib's hips to hold him down, and then took the human's member in his mouth._

_Dib then let out a half-moan-half-cry. He could feel Zim's zipper-teeth and snake tongue on his cock. It felt odd. It felt like the most horrifying feeling Dib had ever felt. Dib screamed a bit when Zim moved his tongue. The thin tongue felt weird, almost a bit like slime. Dib tried hard to keep his lips together and let no noise slip by them, but he was unsuccessful several times. It wasn't too long before he released himself, his cum filling the alien's mouth. Zim swallowed it, using his tongue on Dib's member before he looked back up at Dib._

_"I shall say it again, Dib," Zim started, his red eyes looking like a terrible mixture of torture and lust. The image was burned into Dib's mind. Zim then continued, "Never speak again after today."_

_Dib looked at the alien, his eyes looking tired but easily showing fear. If he said yes, would Zim stop? That's all Dib wanted: for this to stop. He only nodded in response._

_Zim then had a smirk on his face. "Good." He pulled up Dib's pants and boxers and the mechanical spider legs were off his body. Zim then got off of Dib. _

_Dib took a moment to get up, and after he did, he pulled his shirt down to cover his chest. He looked at Zim, who still had that smirk on his face. As he then walked away from the scene and up the stairs, he could hear Zim's satisfied voice._

_"I'm glad you've learned your lesson."_

* * *

><p>Dib was on lying on his bed with his face buried into a pillow as he remembered. He still had no idea why Zim had to traumatize him. Sure, in his younger days he would have tried to be the hero who vowed never to rest until Zim was caught, but he was older now, and his views have changed. He promised to even quiet about Zim before the rape! Why did Zim have to rape him anyways?<p>

At 3:30 PM, Dib fell asleep by crying into his pillow as the he remembered how he was raped by Zim, the alien.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 1! I hope this story did not waste your time.<strong>

**This chapter is pretty long (about +3 words). I like it. I also made Zim a crazy psychopath. ._. I don't know…  
>Anyways, hope you'll read the next chapter when it comes out.<strong>

**-Tsuki-chan**


End file.
